


Long Live the Voltron Squad

by hashtag_anthems



Series: Long Live the Voltron Squad [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, groupme au, keith didn't mean to play matchmaker, pidge and hunk mean well, shenanigans ensue, shiro and lance are both blushing messes, technically the school year hasnt started yet tho, the paladins & co have a groupme to talk over the summer, there's a few other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_anthems/pseuds/hashtag_anthems
Summary: In which Keith tags along on Shiro's family vacation to Hawaii, Shiro finds the best restaurant in the entire state, and their friends are ruthless in the group chat.





	Long Live the Voltron Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a culmination of my friends and I being complete memes in our GroupMe, the name of which I modified to be the title of this fic, and also the fact that a friend of mine moved to Hawaii this summer. 
> 
> Here's a handy list of the nicknames:  
> Hippos, but in Space: Keith  
> Two Peanuts: Pidge  
> Sporks are the superior utensil: Hunk  
> I don't need pants, I'm a mermaid: Lance  
> Socks are a valid purchase, Lance: Shiro  
> oh shit, my patella: Matt  
> I do not need your permission: Allura

            Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket for the millionth time since walking into the grocery store. He had put it away for five seconds and missed an entire conversation between Lance and Pidge in their group chat. Originally it was only created so that their group of friends could keep in touch over the summer, but they mostly just sent memes to each other at this point. Keith unlocked his phone to clear the notifications, then typed a message before the others could blow up his phone, again.

            _Hippos, but in Space:  Guys I’m shopping in Hawaii if you guys want anything speak up now_

The first reply came almost immediately.

_Two Peanuts: Do they have tea?_

_Hippos, but in Space: Uh yeah there’s about a million kinds what do you want_

_Two Peanuts: Surprise me._

Keith picked up a random box from the shelf and tossed it in the basket that Shiro was carrying. Shiro didn’t even notice because he was too busy ogling a package of something labeled ‘matcha white chocolate macadamia’. Keith could admit that it did sound pretty good.

            _Hippos, but in Space: Anyone else?_

_Sporks are the superior utensil: Bring me back something coconut. I tried one from the store the other day, but it just… wasn’t good._

_Hippos, but in Space: I’ll see what I can find_

            Keith was sure that he’d be able to find something, but right now Shiro was dragging him towards the store’s small produce section. Maybe Keith could just bring Hunk an actual coconut. They had plenty of those. Could he bring a coconut on the plane? They had rules about bringing liquids on planes, and a coconut probably had too much liquid. Maybe if he drained it…

            _I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: I want a man_

_Hippos, but in Space: yeah i got like $12_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Damn_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Pics are free tho ;)_

_Hippos, but in Space: Lance that’s creepy I’m not going to take pics of complete strangers just bc you’re thirsty_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Fiiiiine :(_

            Keith shoved his phone into his pocket before anyone could respond, because now Shiro was dragging him towards the checkout and Keith would not put it past his lifetime best friend to leave him behind in a Hawaiian grocery store. Shiro’s parents were waiting in the car, so there was nobody to stop him either.

            “Come on, there’s this restaurant I found online that we absolutely have to eat at, and I will not take no for an answer.” Keith would have argued if he hadn’t turned at _just_ the right moment and seen a guy walk into the store that honestly Lance would probably like. He wasn’t going to do this. He was a decent human being. He didn’t take pictures of strangers without their consent.

            _Hippos, but in Space sent a photo to Long live the Voltron squad._

_Hippos, but in Space: This is it this is the only one._

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Ew no I have standards keith_

_Hippos, but in Space: Oh come on he’s cute_

“Did you just do what I think you did?” Shiro was actually shaking like he was trying not to laugh and Keith internally groaned.

            “It was for Lance, he made me do it. I’m not a terrible person.”

            “Did he like it?” Keith wasn’t sure he trusted the way Shiro was smirking right now.

            “No, he said the guy wasn’t up to his standards.” Keith would deny any accusation that his air quotes were too dramatic.

            Still, Lance probably wouldn’t let this go unless he managed to redeem himself.

            _Hippos, but in Space sent a photo to Long live the Voltron squad._

_Hippos, but in Space: Okay last one I swear is this one better_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Okay yeah he’s cute_

_Hippos, but in Space: Wait no never mind_

_Hippos, but in Space: He’s got a tramp stamp of his own name_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: oh yh good call_

Keith got into the car, and pointedly ignored the look that Shiro gave him while telling his parents which way to go for dinner. Apparently Shiro had been researching all day and found the perfect place. He wouldn’t tell anyone what it was, but he promised that they would all like it. Keith spent the entire car ride going through his pics of the vacation so far, because he had promised the group chat that he would be sending plenty of those. Like a normal person.

            When they finally got to the restaurant, Shiro was grinning like a madman and his parents just smiled when Keith looked to them for an explanation.

            He snapped one more picture while he was trying to catch up to Shiro, who was standing by the restaurant’s sign and pointing excitedly at the name. It was a matter of honor now. He had to find at least one person that Lance would like, or Lance would never let him live it down.

            “Keith come on take a picture! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Keith couldn’t remember Shiro looking this happy… ever. When he finally got close enough to read the sign, he figured out why. The sign read _Shiro’s Saimin Haven_ in big, white letters on a black background. There was a pink flower on the sign, but Keith wasn’t sure what kind. “See? It’s literally got my name on it! We have to try it! Take a picture, Matt’s going to love this.”

            Keith made a show of rolling his eyes but took the picture anyway before switching back to GroupMe to reclaim his honor.

            _Hippos, but in Space: okay this is the last one im serious this time_

_Hippos, but in Space sent a photo to Long live the Voltron squad._

He had to put his phone away because they were walking inside now, and Shiro was so excited about this that Keith would have felt bad ignoring him to talk to his other friends for any longer. He wasn’t getting any notifications either, which helped. Maybe Lance was still deliberating. Either way, Keith was pretty sure that this was going to be the one that finally got Lance to agree with him, and also the last one for real because taking pictures of strangers was still creepy and wrong and Keith had never been happier that he turned off iCloud syncing for his photos.

            The restaurant wasn’t too big, but it smelled amazing when they walked in, and Keith was pretty hungry. It was easy to ignore his phone vibrating incessantly in his pocket while he was trying to pick just one thing to get, and he eventually decided to get one and steal some of whatever Shiro got while he wasn’t looking.

            He took his phone out again to take a picture of his food and noticed all of the notifications from his friends. Hunk and Pidge had been pretty quiet earlier, but now they took up most of the notifications. The one at the top, however, worried him.

            _GroupMe_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: uhhhhh are you serious?_

            He unlocked his phone to read the rest of the messages, and honestly, the guy looked great, they were all overreacting.

            _Two Peanuts: Wooooow._

_Sporks are the superior utensil: I think we were all expecting this at some point, but wow._

_Sporks are the superior utensil: Wasn’t sure you had it in you, Keith._

_Two Peanuts: Look at our little Keith playing matchmaker._

_Two Peanuts: **@I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid** nothing to say???_

_Two Peanuts: At all???_

_Sporks are the superior utensil: I think you broke him Keith._

_Two Peanuts: **@oh shit, my patella** Matt get in here you have to see this it’s amazing_

_Two Peanuts: Should we @ Shiro too?_

_Sporks are the superior utensil: Nah let him live in ignorant bliss for a little while longer._

_Sporks are the superior utensil: Actually yeah @ him this is great_

_Two Peanuts: **@Socks are a valid purchase, Lance**_

            “Please don’t encourage them,” Keith groaned when Shiro took his phone out of his pocket. He normally kept the group chat muted because they all had flooded his notifications one time too many.

            “What, they’re calling you out for being a total creep?” Shiro typed in his passcode and started scrolling up to see what he had missed.

            “No, worse, they’re teasing Lance because I guess I finally found a guy he liked?” Keith started typing his own message while Shiro was skimming.

            _Hippos, but in Space: Don’t you guys think you’re overreacting_

_Hippos, but in Space: Just a bit_

_Two Peanuts: No way this is amazing I’m not gonna let any of you forget this for a long time._

_Two Peanuts: **@I do not need your permission** can’t forget you._

_Two Peanuts: This is the best thing to happen since Luxia’s last party omg_

Keith was starting to get more confused than annoyed. It was just a picture of a random guy and it honestly wasn’t even a good picture? It was kind of blurry and the lighting was bad. Why were they all freaking out over a bad picture of a total stranger?

            “Uh, Keith…?” Shiro’s tone didn’t help Keith’s feeling that he was missing something here.

            “Oh, not you too. What is it about a picture of some random guy?” He turned his head to glare at Shiro when his best friend nudged him and held his phone out in front of him. Keith stared at it for a second before scrolling back up on his own phone to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

            He’d meant to send the picture of the random stranger, but he must have hit the wrong picture in his camera roll and accidentally sent the picture of Shiro that he’d taken right afterwards. That… explained a lot.

            _Hippos, but in Space: Wait fuck that wasn’t the one I meant to send_

_Hippos, but in Space: **@I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid** lance that was the wrong pic_

_Socks are a valid purchase, Lance: Guys, he’s turning really red, go easy on him._

_Two Peanuts: Sorry Shiro._

_Two Peanuts: This is legit the greatest thing that’s happened to me in a long time._

_Sporks are the superior utensil: Yeah this is pretty great._

“My life is over, they’re going to remind me of this every day for the rest of my life,” Keith groaned, dropping his head to the table. “That’s it, I’m dropping out of school to stay here forever. I’ll find a shack somewhere and just live the rest of my life as a hermit. I’ll become a cryptid. At least Pidge will be happy.”

            “It was an honest mistake. Also, they’re pretty strict here about shack living. I don’t think you can.” Shiro clapped him on the shoulder. “But if you’re going to try to set me up with one of our friends, can you at least show me the picture first? Give me a chance to approve it?”

            “I wasn’t trying to set you up with Lance!” Before Keith could further his argument, both of their phones vibrated.

            _I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Alright Keith you win you found a guy in Hawaii that’s my type_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: I’m tempted to accuse you of cheating tho bc shiro’s not actually from Hawaii_

_Hippos, but in Space: Oh my god how many times do I have to say I sent the wrong pic_

_Two Peanuts: You waited an awfully long time to send that Lance._

_Two Peanuts: Anything you want to tell us???_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Uh no not really_

_Sporks are the superior utensil: You sure about that?_

_Two Peanuts: Sounds suspicious to me_

Pidge followed that up with a gif and got a few likes from the rest of the group chat, including Matt and Allura. Great, so the entire gang was here to witness his demise. Just wonderful.

            “It’s really not that bad,” Shiro tried to assure him.

            “It’s very bad, Shiro.” Keith gave him a weak glare, but only succeeded in getting Shiro to laugh.

            _I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Uhhhhh yeah I’m pretty sure that I have absolutely nothing to say on this matter_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: And on that note it is midnight here and you all need to go to sleep so I’m gonna be the one to set an example and go to bed now_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: And you all should too_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: So yeah_

_I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid: Night_

            “Is it really midnight back home?” Keith glanced over at Shiro when he didn’t get an answer, and found his best friend staring at his phone, brows furrowed and face turning a little bit red. He seemed to snap out of it quickly enough, shoving his phone in his pocket and smiling over his mostly-finished bowl of noodles. Before Keith could question him about it, he was already discussing their plans for tomorrow with his parents. Almost like nothing had happened.

            Almost. Keith knew him better than that. But if Keith could get even one of his friends to drop the subject, then he would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm probs gonna turn this into an entire college au. I can't leave my boys sad.
> 
> Also, the restaurant is a real place: http://www.shiros-saimin.com/


End file.
